Blood Calls
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: As if youkai were not enough, now Kagome, turned Kyo, will have to deal with vampires? And not only that, but keep everyone he cares for safe from harm as well? Sometimes, he wished fate wasn't so amused with his pain...
1. Chapter 1

Alright people! I know I still need to finish Shifting Sands, but this fic had been trapped in my head for weeks! But I will update SS soon! I just had to get this out! As for why no updates for such a long time, we moved. New laptop sucks.

It takes place in 2009, in California and it's a crossover between InuYasha and Vampire Chronicles.

It takes place in the Anne Rice universe so, no, they never went through the whole mummy stuff. But I will describe things in later chapters!

I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series used, nor will I ever

Warnings: Mild gore, language, and mature content.

* * *

If anyone would ask Kai how she felt at the moment…the first word would be cold. After her finally being able to unlock her demonic and angelic powers (it was cool to be a hybrid) she found that everyone seemed to either want to a.) eat her, b.) mate her, or c.) turn her into their slave to do their bidding. Now that sucked. And that was the reason that she was currently hanging from the ceiling, wrapped up in chains in a freezing cold room. She glared at nothing in particular, but a few choice thoughts raced through her head. _'Where the hell is Kyo when I need him?' _

As if on cue, she heard the lock to the chamber click before it was slowly opened. Her knight in rock star glamour came striding in, a devastatingly handsome smirk on his all too perfect face. His dark hair shined a midnight blue in the dim lighting, just adding to the mesmerizing mix of crystal and ocean that made up his eyes. He had pulled up his hair into a high ponytail, the choppy layers giving it an edgy look. He had put a lip ring in for the night, it gleaming as his smile widened further. Sometimes, she wished that he went back to the kind, shy miko Kagome. But then again, it would be a sad thing to loose such a perfect example of a male body. She was snapped out of her thoughts when said male began to pick at the lock on her chains.

"What took you so long?" He voice as hushed, but her annoyance was clear.

Kyo clucked his tongue, chastising her. "It wasn't easy breaking into here alone. Even harder trying to find you, they had it locked up so tight that not even air could get in if they didn't want it to."

She let out a soft grunt as the chains finally came loose, only being kept from falling to the ground because her partner had braced his arms around her. She studied them for a moment, taking in the tribal band around his bicep on his left arm and the Celtic designs that flowed down it in a spiraling pattern to stop at his wrist. On his other arm on the underside of his forearm, he had a saying that meant "shadows forever fallow" written in kanji. She never asked why he got that one, and he always insisted he was drunk when he did. She pulled herself away from those thoughts as she worked on getting the chains off her so they could leave.

Succeeding in that, she threw them to the side and stretched. She couldn't feel her limbs that entirely well and her back felt like it had been bent permanently downward. She jumped as she felt Kyo's fingers trail down the curve of her spine, licking over the tips of the black angel wings she had gotten tattooed there. She suppressed a shiver as he trailed lower, playing with the hem of her low rise jeans. Stopping him before they went too far, she grabbed his wrist. Her eyes met his own and he used his other arm to wrap around her waist.

"I was worried about you. Do you have any idea how many grey hairs I probably have now?" His voice was low, velvet and fire as it traveled through her, causing heat to pool inside her.

She finally really looked at him then. His eyes rimmed red around the edges and exhaustion was barely hidden behind the heat in his gaze. His jaw was shadowed in at least two days worth of stubble, making her want to run her finger tip through the coarse hairs there. She smiled slightly, her gaze softening. "None, but I'm pretty sure you gained a few before the Shikon took care of it."

He shook his head at her, letting her out of his hold. He turned and began to walk away, knowing she would fallow. "We have to get out of here. I want to go home and sleep again with my friggin mate in my arms."

She found herself smiling again. She and Kyo weren't really mates, but that was only because they decided not to mark each other as such. But it still made her heart do that odd little flip that always came when he called her such. She decided not to say anything, simply fallowing his tall frame as they got out of whatever this place was.

Kyo stared at Kai as he drove her to their home. He had been up for three days straight trying to find her, biting off the heads of anyone who tried to stop him. The main two being Sesshoumaru and Shippo, the two youkai were family, but sometimes they didn't understand just how much Kai meant to him. She was the one to take him in when he had been stranded in a time that left him without anyone or anything to go to. She had been the one to believe his story and help him cope with all the new things that came along with his new body. She had become his confidant, always by his side as he went through immortality. And eventually, she had become his lover as well.

Right now though, all he wanted to do was take her home and bury himself in her. He wanted to make sure she was real, that he had actually gotten her back. Sure, she had been kidnapped before, but never to where he couldn't find her within the first few hours after she had been taken. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as his gaze flickered to a darker blue.

He had made sure every single on of those idiots had paid with a slow and painfully purification and a first class ticket to Hell. He couldn't describe how much he just wanted to rip the low level scum to pieces and leave them to bleed to death. But if anything had been taught to him, it was never leave behind evidence of a kill. In the modern age, there was always some kind of evidence to be found to link him back to the crime. He felt a touch on his arm, looking over to see Kai eyeing him with concern in her cloudy violet gaze.

He felt everything slowly melt away as he looked at her for that moment. Her long onyx hair fell down her back in soft waves, cut in the front perfectly to frame her beautiful face. Her eyes had eyeliner smudged around them, and he knew that it was probably driving her insane. Her lips were chapped, probably from the chill. He stopped looking at her, knowing that if he didn't he'd pull over and end up doing something that they'd both get in trouble for in the morning.

He turned off into the road that lead to their three-bedroom loft apartment. He loved their home honestly, and he spent a good amount of time with her making sure it was perfect for them. He heard Kai let out a sigh as they finally pulled into their driveway, feeling her relief to finally be home. He parked the car, turning off the ignition before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes again, his gaze met Kai's as they stared at each other. He then leaned across the car, capturing her lips with his. She crawled over to his seat, settling herself in his lap and their lips softly moved against each other, never breaking. He kissed her like he had all the time in the world, and when you thought about it, he did. He wrapped an arm around the slim of her waist, tangling his other hand in the silken mass of her hair. Her hands settled on his cheeks, thumbs running over his jaw and playing with the shadowing there. He pulled away for a moment, just long enough to open the door and step outside with her in his arms, legs wrapped around his hips and arms around his neck and she held to him. He pinned her against the body of the car, retaking her lips.

Her body fit flush against his, soft and welcoming to the hard muscle that he was made of. He trailed his hand down her rib cage, feeling her shiver, before settling it on the curve of her hips, fingers warm on the exposed skin there. His tongue licked the seam of her lips, darting in to taste the honey of her mouth as she opened up for him. Her tongue slowly danced with his own, tangling and soothing. Fire ran through him, and he felt his pants grow urgently tight as his length pressed insistently against the fly of the coarse material. He felt her pull back, breath whispering across his face as she panted slightly. He watched her for a few heart beats, trailing a thumb over the delicate curve of her jaw. She turned her face into his hand, placing a butterfly's caress of a kiss into his palm. He sighed through his nose, eyes going to a relaxed half mast. He let her unwind herself from him, moving back so she could walk beside him up to their apartment.

But as soon as she shut the door, he was on her again, pressing her against the wooden board as her fully released control. The kisses turned deeper, needier, his tongue dominating hers and taking. She held onto him, soft mewls echoing in his ears. His lips moved form her own, trailing down the column of her neck to the dip of the cut of the shirt she was wearing. He debated on ripping it, but she broke it by removing it before he could fallow through. He watched as she reached behind to unhook the soft blue lace of her bra, letting it fall to the floor with her shirt. Her breast were perfect in his eyes, just big enough to fill his hand but not to where it would overflow. He bent down, using a hand to arch her back as he took a rosy peak into his mouth. She moaned, her hands shooting up to cradle his head to her. He sucked, his tongue flicked over the hardened bud. Her nails gently scraped his scalp in response; before she tugged him away from her. He stared up at her questionably, but he didn't have to object as she pulled him to the bathroom. He spent a good few hours making love to her on every single surface in the surprisingly spacious bathroom.

Blue eyes opened slowly as the annoying drone of a cell phone dragged his mind from the realm of slumber. Kyo let out a soft groan, being careful not to be too loud since Kai had not awakened yet. She was exhausted, and last night probably didn't help much. But it did feel good to be enveloped in her warmth again and to feel her body move with his. He reached for the chiming object, sliding his arm out from under her as he did. He always slept with her wrapped in his arms, loving the way she fit against him.

Answering the phone, he let out a groggy reply. "What do you want?"

"This Sesshoumaru foresees a problem that needs to be attended to."

Kyo was wide awake now.

* * *

I'm evil, I know. I didn't do a lemon and left you with a cliffy.

As for the vampires, they shall come in soon. So all you Anne Rice fans don't kill me, I give you Lestat!

Lestat: And why am I here again?

Kyuu: Because if you don't fucking tell them to review you don't get to spend time with either Kyo or Kai.

Lestat: …good enough…. –smiles charmingly at the readers- Review ma chers! Then you can see more of me in all my glory!

Kyuu: …Man you are vain.


	2. Author's Note

Okay everyone, here's the deal. I have personally made it to where I owe y'all a one-shot. On my profile I already have this posted, but for those of you who never check out profiles, I'm doing this. I will write ANY one-shot that is Kagome/Kyo centered. All I need is the characters' name and what series they come from. You can also request lemons or no citrus at all.

Peace out homie gs!

-Kyuu


End file.
